Crinslocks
by diamondxdeatheater
Summary: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy oneshot.


Luna Lovegood walked slowly down the hallways of Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the same dreamy expression she wears everywhere, she strolled, not going out of pace. Not knowing that she was being watched.

"Well, well, it's Loony Lovegood." A snide voice said from behind.

Luna stopped and slowly turned around. Her blue eyes widened for a second, before going back to the dreamy state. "Oh.. hello Draco Malfoy."

"So.. Lovegood," Draco began, leaning onto one side against a stone wall. "I've heard you're going to Slughorn's party with Potter."

"Oh yes, he was quite nice for asking me. But he said we're only going as friends. I may have to dye my eyebrow yellow."

Draco looked at her with pure absurdity for a moment, before returning to his usual sneer. "Better watch out for nargles then. I've heard there's alot of mistletoe." He began guffawing with laughter. But Luna knew it was no laughing matter.

"Oh.. it's not nargles I'm worried about. It's Crinslocks."

"What?"

"Crinslocks." Luna repeated. Her blue eyes wide. "Pesty litle things. The are in season right now and they are-"

"That's a really interesting story, Lovegood. Too bad I can't stick around to hear the end of it."

Draco turned around and began to walk the opposite way.

"Oh, but I think you should hear this." Luna said.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw that Luna was walking behind him, slowly making her way to his side. He stopped and looked at her, "What are you doing?"

Luna held out a thin white tube. Like the kind you'd see toothpaste in. Draco examined it in her ghostly white hand.

"Here," Luna said.

"Why would I wan't that?" Draco sneered.

"Because. Crinslocks are known for attacking blond people. They love the light colour of the hair, you see?"

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Draco scoffed and shook his head. Luna went on, "They make your head itchy, and eventually make their way to your ears and work their way into your brain. I've heard Lavender Brown has them. This will help prevent them. You need to rub it in you hair."

Draco was still shaking his head. Luna was still holding out the white tube. She pressed it into Draco's chest and walked off. Draco caught the white tube before it hit the ground and watched the Ravenclaw saunter down the corridor and disappear behind a corner. He looked at the cream. Maybe he could pour it in Crabbe's evening Pumpkin juice tonight at dinner. He shrugged and slid the tube into his pocket, before striding down the hallway.

--

Later that night, Draco stared up at the ceiling of the Sixth year's dormitory. He lay competely still with his hands behind his head, ignoring the wall shaking snores of Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly, he felt a slight itch. He lifted his head up and scratched the back of his head.  
Luna's words of complete idiocy began to drift back into Draco's head.

_Crinslocks are know for attacking people with blond hair._

_  
_Draco quickly put aside those thoughts and concentrated on going back to sleep. But, then again, another itch. Frustratedly, he scratched his hair once again. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Unintentionally, he began imagining little orange furry creatures marching on his scalp, damaging his silky Malfoy hair. Before deciding to make their way down to his ears and travel to his brain. As he thought about this, his hair got itchier..and itchier... even more itchier.. until..

"Gah!"

Draco sat up and scratched his hair with both hands. Stupid Lovegood, making him paranoid about little creatures that don't exist. Curse her from making him unable to get to sleep.

He stopped scratching and thought for a minute. He looked at the school pants hanging off the side of his bed. He lunged for them and dug into the left pocket. Then he felt it, the thin white tube. He pulled it out and took the cap off. He poured the gooey creamy coloured paste onto his hands and rubbed it into his hair. From roots to tips.

He brought his hands down and waited.

No itch.

Maybe Lovegood was right. He shook his head straight away. She wasn't right!

What was he doing? Rubbing glue into his hair. Paranoid about little orange things going into his ears. Considering that maybe Luna "Loony" Lovegood was probably right about Crinslocks.

He shook his head and dug it back into his fluffy pillow.

Not feeling another itch that night.

---

Hello,

This story just came to mind, I hope it's okay. (I was bored) hehe =)


End file.
